


Easy 'A'

by MagiKat409



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409/pseuds/MagiKat409
Summary: Rachel Presley, a 18-year-old senior at Jefferson-Wilson High School has received a failing test score. Fearing that her GPA and any chances of getting into a decent college are in jeopardy. Rachel heads to the infamous office of the handsome, but brash Coach Negan; but what she finds out is that Coach Negan can be a very reasonable guy...For a price.Apart of Negan Smut Week 2017 on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER smutty one-shot. So please be kind (if reviewing), leave kudos and enjoy!

The halls of Jefferson-Wilson High were buzzing with activity as students were getting ready to leave for the day. Rachel and her friend, Ellen were standing by Ellen’s locker as she fished around in her backpack, “Can’t believe Coach Negan failed you on that test, Rachie!”, exclaimed Ellen.

 

“No kidding,” Rachel said disappointedly, “I mean, what is the point of having a written test in a gym class?!” she proclaimed. 

 

Ellen closed her locker and turned to face her friend; slinging her bag up on her shoulder. “Isn’t that the truth. But, Rachie; you can’t afford to have a shit grade in that class!” Ellen told Rachel concernedly. 

 

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, “I know Elly.”, she sighed, “Maybe I can see if Coach Negan would give me an extra credit assignment or something to bring my grade up?”

 

“It’s worth a shot,” said Ellen, “I’ll call you later tonight okay?” 

 

Rachel nodded her head and both girls hugged either other goodbye. As Ellen left, Rachel couldn’t help but feel a sudden sense of dread wash over her body as she made her way to the gymnasium area of the school building.

 

Coach Negan wasn’t an easy man to get along with, in fact he was a douchebag to almost everyone, but he was still a damn good teacher regardless of his attitude. 

 

Converse clad feet squeaked their way down the hall leading to the locker room entrances. The footsteps halted for a bit, Rachel taking a deep breath as she stood outside the cold, grey, metal door that had the words  **Coach Negan** printed on the clear, plastic name plate. 

 

Muffled sounds of music could be heard coming through the door. ‘Good. He’s still here.’ thought Rachel, a mixture of fear and a slight hint of happiness laced in those words. 

 

Rachel, as well as the rest of the female students and teachers of Jefferson-Wilson, couldn’t deny that Coach Negan Morgan was a fine specimen of the male form; tall, but lean frame with some muscle definition, large hands with thick-ish fingers that appeared rough from labor, dimples that made his million watt smile all the more handsome (especially if he wrinkled his broad nose), a perfect mixture of salt ’n pepper facial hair graced his jawline, and his voice? As lovely as a well tuned cello in a orchestra. 

 

Rachel had always been attracted to older men; not Hugh Hefner old (gross), but more of the George Clooney type. 

 

Exhaling the breath that she was holding, Rachel reached out and knocked on the door. The volume of the radio was turned down and a gruff voice spoke out, “Come in!” 

 

She grasped the doorknob and turned it, opening the door all the way revealing a basic office set up: various amounts of sports equipment that needed maintenance, a desk that a computer and other nicknacks sat upon. 

 

Athletic posters and awards plastered the white brick walls, a wooden book shelf holding miscellaneous books with an old boombox radio perched on the top shelf, and seated in his black, leather office chair was Coach Negan. 

 

“Ms. Presley! What a sur-fucking-prize!” he exclaimed, lifting his black, thick-rimmed reading glasses off his nose, and placing them on his finely combed hair. 

 

Negan lifted his feet onto his desk, folding his arms across his chest. Leaning backwards, the chair creaked and he said amusingly, “What brings your ass to my fine humble abode?”

 

Rachel had a deer in headlights look upon her face, the fear from earlier returning full-force. “C-coach Negan? I-I was wondering if you’d be willing to give me some extra credit work since I did poorly on the test we had today?” she stammered. 

Negan chuckled. He always got a kick out of the unease of others. Leaning forward, he asked Rachel, “Now...Why the fuck should I, Ms. Presley? You come barging into MY goddamn fucking office demanding things of me and fucking expect me to comply?” His voice and expression was smug. 

 

Rachel knew this wasn’t going to be an easy task; Coach Negan was a stubborn as a bull, but what other options did she have?! This was the one class destroying her GPA, and chances of getting into her ideal college! Fucking physical education.

 

Desperation fueled Rachel as she asked him once again, “Please Coach Negan, I can’t afford to fail this class! I’ll do anything! Just, please; change my grade on that test.”

 

Blinking back tears as her words fell from her lips, she looked down at her shoes. Rachel failed to notice Negan get up from his position at his desk and walk towards her form. 

 

Suddenly she felt a hand tilt her head forward, forcing her to look at Negan’s face as he held her jaw in place. Rachel could feel his hot breath on her rose-tinted cheeks. 

 

“There now...That wasn’t so damn hard wasn’t it?” he teasingly asked. Letting go of her chin, Negan placed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

 

“You see Ms. Presley,” Negan began to say as he strode towards the front of his desk, he turned to face Rachel and continued, “I’m a fucking fair teacher wouldn’t you say?” Negan curiously inquired. 

 

Shifting her feet, Rachel replied apprehensively, “Y-yes?” 

 

Negan’s face shifted in annoyance at Rachel’s answer, “Jesus fucking Christ Presley! Am I or not?! Fuck, it’s a simple fucking question!” Negan clearly was getting aggravated now. 

 

Rachel couldn’t help that he was not only scaring her, but kind of turning her on at the same time. ‘Shame on you Rachel! He’s your damn teacher!’ scolding herself. 

 

“Yes, Coach Negan. You’re a fair teacher.” She responded more confidently. 

 

A sly smirk reached the corners of Negan’s lips, “That’s what I thought. Since I’m such a fan-fucking-tastic teacher; guess what Ms. Presley! I’m gonna agree to change your fucking shitty grade! All you have to do is one, small, little thing for me.” 

 

Negan’s words felt cryptic to Rachel, so she wondered what he could possibly want? “And that is, what Coach Negan?” she questioned. 

 

He walked towards Rachel, holding her chin in his warm hand once again, his thumb stroking her lower lip suggestively. 

 

Leaning down towards her ear, Negan whispered, “You know, a blowjob would be a hell of a way to convince the shit outta me.” 

 

The suggestion alone made Rachel moist in her lower regions, ‘No fucking way! I must've misheard him. He didn’t just say that?!’ Rachel couldn’t believe what her own teacher just said, well maybe she could, but still!

 

Gathering her strength, she ripped her head out of Negan’s hand and pushed him away from her. “Are you fucking crazy?!” Rachel yelled in outrage. 

 

Before she even knew what she was doing, Rachel slapped Negan hard across his face. “You know what! I’ll take the damn ‘F’ anyway!” 

 

She stormed her way towards his office door and slightly opened it, when suddenly a large hand came out of nowhere and slammed the door back shut. 

 

Rachel felt Negan’s body against her back,  her spine stiffened, making her very uncomfortable. She wanted to leave, but Negan held her fast, and to Rachel’s excited dismay she felt something hard under her jean-clad ass. 

 

“Hold a goddamn minute Rachel.” 

 

Her eyes widened. He’d never addressed any student by their first name! The sound of it would have made her knees buckle if she wasn’t currently being held up.

 

“I’m not going to force you to do anything you’re clearly un-fucking-comfortable with. Now, doll; I’m going to give you a choice: A) you can walk the fuck right out of here and run shitty laps after school to make up for the grade, or B) you can agree to some more ‘extra curricular activities’ if you catch my fucking drift. What say you Rachel?” Negan softly asked her. 

 

Rachel weighed her options; both got her grade up, but - On the other hand her labito was raging like a hurricane. 

 

She was pretty sure her panties were soaked at that point. ‘Oh fuck it!’ Rachel thought, as she brushed her ass against his hardening length. 

 

Negan took that as her answer and snaked his hands under Rachel’s shirt, and rubbed her bare sides; undoing her blue-laced bra along with peeling off her  _ Batman _ t-shirt, both falling onto the tiled floor below their feet.

 

Rachel’s breasts dropped free from the confinement of her bra. Sliding his hands up her stomach, Negan took a breast in each hand. He chuckled as she gasped, leaning in and sucking one of her tits into his mouth, rolling the pert nipple between his teeth, biting just hard enough to make her gasp and arch her back with pain. 

 

He worked her nipples for several long minutes, squeezing, pulling, biting and rolling them until they ached with sensitivity. 

 

Rachel moaned and rocked, she couldn’t resist such a good feeling. Under her she felt Negan’s cock straining against his pants, grinding into her ass. 

 

After locking the door, Negan continued his actions on her breasts.

 

After a few more torturous moments of him tasting her breasts, Rachel crouched down to her knees. Reaching for the drawstring of his sweats and peeling the obstructing fabric down his, long hairy legs along with his red boxers; his blood-engorged cock sprang free. Rachel was startled by his large, throbbing cock; thick and long. 

 

She gasped as her hand wrapped around it; she had no idea her teacher was packing such a package. 

 

“Fucking impressive huh? Why don’t you give it a taste doll?” said Negan his voice radiating lust in a husky manner. Rachel looked on at his dick with her blue eyes, admiring it’s girth as she leaned in front of him. Wrapping her hand around his erect penis, she began pumping her hand up and down. Sighing in ecstasy Negan closed his eyes and laid his head back. 

 

Rachel rubbed her thumb over the clear liquid on the tip of his penis using it as a lubricant. Pumping her hand up and down, listening to his soft moans, Rachel decided to take him in her mouth, lightly licking the mushroom tipped phallus with her tongue before taking it into her mouth as far as she could without aggravating her gag reflex. 

 

The second his dick made contact with her tongue Negan’s eyes shot opened. He watched for several moments as the girls head and hands bobbed up and down. 

 

As Rachel’s s head moved up she swirled her tongue around the tip as a moan escaped Negan’s lips at the feeling, “That’s it! Fuck, your mouth feels good doll.” he praised, as she slowly started bobbing her head, using her tongue and free hand to work his shaft. 

 

“Mmmm.” she moaned, the vibrations from her moaning sending pleasure through Negan. 

 

As they got a working rhythm going it suddenly stopped as he pulled out of her mouth, a trail of saliva connecting her lips to his cock. 

 

“Not a man to leave a gal fucking hanging; and you’re still wearing too many damn clothes doll.” Negan said, as he grabbed a hold of Rachel, walking her to his desk and pushing papers and pens onto the floor, leaving it’s smooth surface bare. 

 

He pressed her front on top of the desk, Rachel’s tits smashed against the cold surface as he unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them downward has she kicked off her shoes using her feet. 

 

Only leaving Rachel in her matching blue-lace panties, “Holy fucking fuck darling, you are wet as hell!” exclaimed Negan in a lusty tone as he began to finger Rachel through the soaked cloth of her underwear. 

 

“Oh fuck!” she yelped as he touched her intimately, his thumb stroking her clit, sending a wave a pleasure through her body. 

 

Negan leaned his head towards Rachel’s neck, planting kisses and sucking on her pulse point. “Such a dirty little girl. You fucking like it when I pet your pretty little pussy don’t ya?” He asked seductively into her ear. 

 

Rachel mewled, biting her lip as the pressure grew within her abdomen. Stopping his ministrations on her aching core, Negan slipped her drenched panties to the side; the sight of her glistening pussy made his mouth water. 

 

Taking in a breath, inhaling her scent, Negan slid a hand between her legs. He pushed two fingers inside her, groaning at how wet she was. He could feel her pussy clamping and squeezing around his fingers, trying to draw him in.  

 

Licking his lips, Negan positioned his head between her thighs using his fingers to stretch her out. Pushing f orward, he licked and caressed her outer lips with his tongue making her moan in pleasure. 

 

“Oh god! Coach!”Rachel cried, then squeaked as Negan brought his other hand down, slapping her on the ass. 

 

“Ah ah ah, none of that ‘Coach’ shit. You address me by my name sweetheart; you understand?” he asked, assertively. 

 

Breathing heavily, Rachel replied, “Yes, Negan.” 

 

Running a hand on her smooth ass, Negan grinned; his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth coyly. “That’s my dirty girl.” He said, as he continued to eat Rachel out, thumbing her clit as he stuck his tongue into her entrance. 

 

“Fuck Negan, oh god yes.” she nearly screamed as was nearing her peak. The pleasure was overwhelming Rachel’s senses, “Oh shit! Oh shit! I’m gonna cum!” she yelled as she clamped her thighs tightly around Negan’s head, her orgasm coursing  through her body as he licked her juices. 

 

Getting up from the floor, he stripped off his white t-shirt exposing his hairy, toned chest to the air. 

 

Grasping his weeping member in his palm, Negan placed the head at Rachel’s opening. “You ready darling? I’m gonna take it nice and slow for you. Just fucking relax.” he groaned out, his cock throbbing just at the thought of sinking into that tight heat. 

 

Rachel whimpered, feeling the head of his cock stretching her – it seemed so much bigger than his fingers. She didn’t know how he could possibly get it all inside her. 

 

Taking a deep breath in, Rachel began to relax herself as Negan slowly inserted himself into her, feeling her widen to take him all in.

 

She winced, breathing in and out slowly. Negan whispered words of comfort into her ear. It had been quite awhile for her, so it was quite a tight squeeze, and for a second she thought she wouldn’t manage it. 

 

Negan groaned as she took him into her hot, tight cunt, “Fucking fuckity fuck baby, you’re so damn tight!” 

 

He rested his hands on her hips, helping her ease the rest of the way until his balls were pressed up against her, his lengthy dick buried all the way inside her tight pussy. 

 

Negan moaned, stilling his movements until Rachel told him she was ready, then he trusted upward push himself deeper inside of her.

 

“There’s a good fucking girl,” he breathed, slapping her ass, watching as it jiggled. 

 

Rachel whimpered. She could feel his cock throbbing in her tender pussy, allowing her to focus on how stuffed and full she felt. 

 

Her nipples were still hard and so sensitive. Taking in a deep breath, her legs quivered, feeling his cock move inside her. She breathed frantically – it felt like his thick cock was taking her insides with it. 

 

“Fuck you feel like silk,” Negan grunted. Grabbing her hips, he lifted his hips so he could slam up into her. 

He groaned as his cock slid inside her warm, wet cunt in one thrust. 

 

“You feel so fucking good,” He moaned, starting to use his grip on her hips to fuck her in long, strong strokes. 

 

He slammed deep inside with every thrust, like he was trying to get as deep inside her as possible. Sliding a hand between her legs, he rubbed his fingers over her swollen clit, shuddering as he touched her. 

 

Her cunt loosened up a little, so wet and slick from her arousal. Rachel’s  chest heaved, her body trembling as Negan fingered her sweet little clit. His dick moved against a spot inside her that made her moan out in utter pleasure. 

 

Rachel became a mess of pants and moans as he took her, thrusting into her over and over again. Goosebumps raced along her skin, her breasts bouncing as she slid up and down Negan’s thick cock. 

 

Eventually, she gave into the demands of her throbbing clit, grinding down against his fingers every time she slid that rock hard cock all the way inside her. 

 

Negan felt her orgasm before she tensed – strong muscle contractions tightened through her pussy, grasping and milking his cock, her cunt thirsty for his seed. 

 

He moaned, working her clit faster, rubbing quick circles over it as Rachel shuddered and spasmed below him.

 

Her toes curled as her chest heaved, her breasts jiggling underneath. He leaned forward, pinching and twisting on a nipple as he fucked her through her orgasm, feeling her hot, tight cunt gush around his thick dick. 

 

He was so close to coming with her, but he held off – he didn’t want to come in in her cunt. “I wanna paint your fucking tits with my cum.” he said, kissing Rachel’s ear as she finally stopped shuddering and twitching against him.

 

She just whimpered in response, overcome by her second orgasm of the night. Rachel was so exhausted – her legs felt like jelly, as she turned herself over to that she was facing the man who gave her so much pleasure. 

 

Taking himself back into his hand, his cock shiny from Rachel’s cream, Negan jerked himself into his own orgasm, white strings of ejaculate coating her breasts and stomach like pearls in the sunlight. 

 

Negan cleaned himself off and put himself back in order, while she stood, licking the cum off herself while giving him a sexy smile. 

 

As Rachel rearranged herself and got everything back to where it was, Negan picked up her ruined panties.

 

“You know, I’m still not fucking convinced about changing your grade,” He said mockingly, as he pocketed Rachel’s ruined panties. 

 

She looked abashed until he added, “Looks like to me your ass needs some more private lessons. Why don’t you come over to my house for private study sessions until I can fucking get you all sorted out?” He smiled warmly.

Rachel smiled back, noticing a bulge growing in his pants.“I think that’s a good idea Negan.”


End file.
